Love Confused chapter 1
by Spy137
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Lee SungMin, seorang namja manis yang harus memulai kehidupan bersama keluarga barunya karena pernikahan kembali eomma-nya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan barunya bersama appa dan saudara tirinya? WARNING : KyuMin YAOI Fanfic. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**Love Confused chapter 1**

Cast :

Cho KyuHyun (17 years old)

Lee Sungmin (18 years old)

Lee (Cho) DongHae (18 years old)

Choi (Cho) Siwon (20 years old)

Genre :Yaoi, Family, Romance, School Life

Rate: T

Lenght: chaptered

Disclamer : KyuHyun milik SungMin, dan SungMin mutlak milik KyuHyun

FF ini terinspirasi dari manga Jepang yang berjudul Animal. Namun tentu saja ceritanya akan berbeda

Summary : Lee SungMin seorang namja manis yang harus memulai kehidupan bersama keluarga barunya karena pernikahan kembali eomma-nya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan barunya bersama appa dan saudara tirinya?

pagi ini langit kota Seoul terlihat cerah tanpa adanya gumpalan awan yang menghalangi sinar sang mentari ke bumi. Jalanan kota Seoul pun terlihat ramai dengan kendaraan-kendaraan yang membawa sang pengemudi untuk menuju tempat tujuan. Tak terkecuali di sebuah bangunan yang terdiri dari empat lantai yang berdiri dengan kokohnya sebagai tempat untuk menimba ilmu. Sapphire Blue International High School. Sekolah menengah atas bertaraf internasional yang ada di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Sekolah terbaik di negeri ginseng tersebut hanya menerima murid-murid yang memiliki kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata serta uang yang berlimpah. Tidak semua orang dapat merasakan bangku di sekolah tersebut karena memang seleksi dan tentu saja biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk dapat menuntut ilmu di sekolah tersebut. Namun semua itu setimpal, karena lulusan-lulusan dari Sapphire Blue International High School sudah pasti memiliki masa depan yang cerah.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru memasuki area parkir Sapphire Blue International High School. Menampilkan dua orang namja yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Sebut saja Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Donghae. Dua bersaudara yang menjadi incaran banyak yeoja maupun namja di sekolah elit tersebut. Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja berkulit pucat, terlahir dari keluarga Cho yang kaya raya, tampan serta pandai. Dia yang seharusnya masih kelas dua SMA, kini sudah duduk di bangku kelas tiga dikarenakan naik satu tingkat karena otak cerdasnya hingga kini ia satu tingkat dengan Cho Donghae, kakak kandung Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan kemampuan dance di kalangan siswa-siswi Seoul International High School.

"Hyung, kata eomma nanti anak eomma yang dari Jepang itu akan datang kan?" ucap sang adik.

"Ne, waeyo? Kau kurang suka?" Jawab sang kakak.

"Molla..Hanya merasa kurang nyaman" ucap sang adik pelan.

"Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengannya, tapi sudah bilang kalau kurang nyaman?"

"Pasti akan aneh hyung kalau tiba-tiba ada orang asing di keluarga kita"

"Haha, kau tenang saja. semua pasti baik-baik saja. Kau dulu juga berkata begitu kan saat appa mau menikah lagi. Tapi sekarang semua juga baik-baik saja. kau bahkan juga dekat dengan eomma" Jelas sang kakak.

Sang adik hanya menghembuskan nafas.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho DongHae memang mempunyai seorang 'eomma' tiri. Cho KangIn menikah kembali dengan seorang namja cantik bernama Leeteuk yang sekarang sah menjadi istri sekaligus eomma bagi anak-anak Cho Kangin. Cho KyuHyun dan Cho DongHae pun mempunyai seorang kakak kandung yang bernama Cho Siwon. Sebagai kakak yang tertua, tentulah Cho Siwon mempunyai sifat yang lebih dewasa daripada kedua adiknya. Namun, sepertinya keluarga Cho akan menambah satu anggota keluarga lagi yang berasal dari sang eomma.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, di Incheon International Airport lebih tepatnya, seorang namja baru saja keluar dari salah satu gate yang ada di bandara tersebut. Namja manis yang baru menginjakkan kakinya kembali di Korea setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan waktu delapan tahunnya di Jepang itu terlihat sedang mencari-mencari seseorang yang sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya.

"Mana eomma? Dia bilang akan menjemputku" Ucap namja manis itu.

Tak beberapa lama, seorang namja cantik menghampiri namja manis itu.

"Minnie ?" Tanya namja cantik itu sambil menepuk pundak sungmin.

"Eomma" Ucap sang namja manis dan langsung memeluk namja yang ternyata adalah eommanya.

"Aigoo, anak eomma sudah sangat besar rupanya. Kau sangat cantik minnie-ah" ucap Leeteuk – sang eomma- setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Ya! Aku namja eomma!" Ucap sang namja manis –Sungmin- sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan tentu saja hal itu hanya akan menambah kadar keimutannya.

"haha, arraseo. Neomu bogoshippo chagi" ucap Leeteuk dan kembali memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

"nado eomma"

"ekhem!" terdengar deheman seseorang dari arah samping mereka yang sontak membuat leeteuk melepaskan pelukan eratnya terhadap sang anak.

"oh ya Minnie-ah, kamu sudah tau kalau eomma menikah lagi bukan?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit ragu. Ya, selama ini Leeteuk memang masih sering berkomunikasi dengan SungMin, namun selama delapan tahun mereka berpisah, mereka belum pernah bertemu satu kalipun. Mereka hanya berkomukasi melalui telephon dan jejaring sosial. Appa Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengijinkan sungmin untuk kembali ke Korea meskipun untuk menemui eomma kandungnya sekalipun. Bukan bermaksud kejam, namun sang appa hanya merasa khawatir karena dia hanya memiliki Sungmin di sisinya untuk saat ini. Dia hanya takut Sungmin akan pergi dan tidak kembali. Sekarang pun dia mengijinkan Sungmin untuk kembali ke korea karena keputusan pengadilan delapan tahun yang lalu, yang mengatakan bahwa saat umur Sungmin telah menginjak 18 tahun, maka Sungmin wajib ikut sang eomma karena sang eomma memang memiliki kewenangan lebih terhadap sang anak, terlebih eomma lah melahirkan sang anak.

"ne..eomma" jawab Sungmin. Dia sebenarnya merasa kurang suka ketika sang eomma mengatakan kalau dia sudah menikah kembali tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun, Sungmin juga tidak mau melarang sang eomma. Dia tahu eommanya membutuhkan teman hidup.

"ah..perkenalkan ini appa barumu minnie-ah. Panggil dia KangIn appa ne?" ucap sang eomma dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Sungmin melihat namja yang berada di samping sang eomma

"annyeonghaseo" sapa Sungmin canggung. Tentu saja, ini baru pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan 'appa' yang terasa asing baginya.

"annyeong sungmin-ah" ucap KangIn " kau jauh terlihat lebih manis daripada yang ada di foto"

"nde ? ah..khamsahamnida..appa" ucap Sungmin dengan nada canggung yang terdengar sangat jelas ketika dia menyebut kata 'appa' untuk Kangin.

"baiklah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Kau harus istirahat sungmin-ah" ucap Kangin menghapuskan suasana sedikit canggung yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan segera dia mengambil kopor Sungmin dan mengajak mereka untuk berjalan menuju mobil.

"apa kau lapar?" tanya sang eomma saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"sedikit" jawab Sungmin.

"kau mau makan apa? Kita bisa mampir di restoran" kata Kangin sambil tetap fokus dengan jalanan di hadapannya.

"anni, aku mau masakan eomma. Aku sudah sangat merindukan masakan eomma" ucap Sungmin dengan semangat.

"haha, baiklah. Nanti eomma akan memasakan makanan yang lezat untuk anak eomma yang cantik ini" ucap Leeteuk dengan sedikit menggoda sang anak.

"Yaa! Eomma!" Teriak Sungmin kesal dan kembali mempoutkan bibirkan.

KangIn dan Leeteuk pun tertawa melihat tingkah sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"cha..kita sudah sampai" ucap Kangin setelah dia menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah yang kemungkinan besar merupakan kediaman eomma dan appanya.

Sungmin melihat takjub bangunan yang ada di hadapannya. Rumah yang bergaya Eropa itu terlihat sangat mewah dengan sedikit sentuhan klasik. Halamannya pun sangat luas dengan air mancur di tengah-tengahnya, serta taman bunga di sebelah kanan dan taman kecil dengan bunga-bunga dan pohon rindang yang terdapat ayunan dan kolam ikan kecil di tengah-tengah taman yang ada di sebelah kanan Sungmin saat ini. Memang rumah Sungmin yang ada di jepang tidak kalah bagus dari rumah yang akan dia tempati mulai hari ini, namun rumahnya yang di jepang sangat kental dengan aksen jepangnya.

Sungmin pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman barunya bersama kangin dan leeteuk di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dia sungguh takjub dengan dekorasi yang ada di rumah ini. Benar-benar berkelas.

"eomma, appa kalian sudah pulang?" ucap seorang namja tampan yang tadinya tengah menonton TV itu.

"oh..Siwon-ah, kau tidak kuliah?" ucap Leeteuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang 'anak'

"anni, aku kosong hari ini" ucap siwon. "eh..nugu?" tanya Siwon saat dia melihat sosok Sungmin di tengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya.

"annyeonghaseo..Sungmin imnida" ucap Sungmin memperkenalkan diri. Tak lupa, diapun membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"omo, jadi kau yang namanya Sungmin?" ucap Siwon terlihat terkejut "kau jauh lebih manis daripada yang ada di foto" imbuhnya

Sungmin pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menanggapinya.

"Siwon-ah, perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Kangin menyuruh sang anak

"oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Annyeong Sungmin-ah, Cho Siwon imnida. Kau bisa memanggil ku hyung karena umurku satu tahun di atas mu" ucap Siwon yang langsung menggunakan panggilan akrab untuk Sungmin.

"ah, ne. Hyung" ucap Sungmin kembali canggung.

"Siwon-ah, kau bisa mengantar Sungmin ke kamarnya? Aku harus memasak untuk makan siang sekarang" ucap Leeteuk

"dengan senang hati eomma" ucap Siwon

"yasudah, aku juga harus kembali ke kantor sekarang" ucap KangIn

"eh, tidak ikut makan siang?" tanya Leeteuk.

"nanti aku akan makan di kantor, satu jam lagi aku ada rapat dengan klien" ucap Kangin kemudian mencium kening Leeteuk dan melangkah keluar.

"kajja Sungmin-ah" ucap Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin setelah melihat adegan mesra Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"ah, ne"

**Sungmin POV**

Perlahan-lahan ku buka mataku saat mendengar suara alarm berbunyi nyaring di samping kepalaku. Ku ambil jam waker yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku dan mematikan suara alarm yang memekakkan telinga itu. Setelah merasa semua nyawa ku terkumpul, ku buka mataku dan memperhatikan kondisi kamar yang sekarang tengah aku tempati. Aku baru ingat kalau tadi siang aku pulang ke korea dan tentu saja mulai sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan menempati kamar bernuansa pink ini. Terasa aneh memang, semua berbeda dengan kehidupan ku yang sebelumnya di Jepang. Aku yang menjadi anak tunggal di sana, hanya tinggal dengan appa dan tentu saja pelayan-pelayan yang ada di rumah ku. Setelah selesai dengan semua pikiran ku, aku pun bangkit dari tempat tidur ku dan bergerak menuju kopor yang berisi barang-barang dan pakaian yang sama sekali belum ku sentuh sejak kedatanganku tadi siang. Tentu saja tadi siang setelah siwon hyung mengantarku ke kamar baru ku ini, aku mengobrol sebentar dengannya dan kemudian makan siang setelah eomma berteriak memanggil kami untuk makan siang dan aku langsung tidur setelahnya.

Tok tok tok

Ku dengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku pun menghentikan sebentar kegiatanku dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar untuk membukanya.

"ah, eomma" ucap ku saat melihat eomma tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku dengan senyuman manisnya.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya eomma yang sebernarnya lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan

"ne, aku baru saja bangun dan sedang membereskan barang-barang ku"

"mau eomma bantu?" tanya eomma

"anniyo eomma, aku bisa sendiri kok"

Eomma tersenyum menanggapi jawabanku. Dia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasurku, sedangkan aku kembali membereskan barang-barangku.

"bagaimana keadaan appa mu di sana?"

Sedikit terasa sakit mendengar eomma mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"appa baik-baik saja. Dia menangis hebat saat aku berangkat ke Korea" jawab ku sambil mengingat wajah appa yang menangis saat mengantar ku ke bandara, bahkan aku bisa melihatnya yang selalu terlihat murung sebelum aku berangkat ke negeri ginseng ini.

Eomma hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawabanku.

"maafkan eomma Minnie" ucap eomma dengan suara parau. Sungguh aku tidak berniat membuatnya bersedih.

"anni eomma. Eomma tidak salah apapun. Kenapa harus minta maaf" ucap ku dan langsung duduk di samping eomma.

"kau bisa mengunjungi appa mu kapan pun kau mau, ku tahu dia tinggal sendiri dan hanya punya kau di sisinya"

"gomawo eomma" ucap ku dan tersenyum manis kepada eomma. "eomma, aku punya satu permintaan. Maukah eomma mengabulkannya?" ucap ku dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"apa itu Minnie?" tanya Leeteuk eomma.

"aku..bolehkah aku tetap memakai marga Lee? Aku tidak ingin merubah namaku menjadi Cho" ucap ku dengan ragu

Eomma tersenyum mendengarku mengatakan itu.

"tentu saja" jawabnya "kau mau tinggal dengan eomma pun, eomma sudah sangat bahagia Minie-ah" ucap eomma dan langsung memelukku.

"jeongmal gomawo eomma" ucap ku

Kurasakan kepala eomma mengangguk.

"cha, cepatlah mandi. Setelah ini kita makan malam, kau masih harus bertemu dengan saudara baru mu" ucap leeteuk eomma setelah melepas pelukkannya.

"arraseo eomma"

Setelah mengucapkan itu eomma pun keluar dari kamar ku. Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarku dan mengabaikan barang-barang ku yang belum selesai ku tata itu. Ya, aku tahu Cho KangIn memiliki tiga anak, namun aku tidak tau bagaimana wajah mereka, aku hanya mendengarnya dari eomma. Tapi jangan salah, Cho kangin bukanlah seorang lelaki tua dengan ketiga anaknya, dia masih tampan dan bertubuh atletis seperti Siwon hyung.

"annyeonghaseo" sapa ku saat sudah sampai di meja makan.

"uwahhh, neomu kyeopta" ucap seorang namja yang masih asing bagi ku. Aku pun hanya mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Minnie Minnie, duduklah di sampingku" ucapnya dan langsung menyeretku untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang terletak di samping tempat duduk yang tadi di dudukinya.

"YAA ! Cho DongHae sopanlah sedikit. Paling tidak perkenalkan dirimu dulu" ucap Siwon hyung yang duduk tepat di hadapan namja yang di panggilnya Cho DongHae.

"perkenalkan Minnie-ah, namu ku Cho DongHae. Kau bisa memanggil ku DongHae atau chagi atau mungkin yeobo" ucap Donghae dengan wajah polosnya.

Aku langsung sweetdrop mendengar ucapannya. Apa namja ini memiliki gangguam mental?

"YAA ! bicara apa kau !" teriak Siwon hyung kepada Cho Donghae

"kau berisik sekali hyung" ucap Cho donghae menanggapi teriakan Siwon hyung

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. Sepertinya keluarga ini tidak terlalu buruk.

"sudah sudah, lebih baik kita makan sekarang" ucap eomma yang baru muncul dari dapur dengan semangkuk kimchi di tangannya.

"Kyuhyun belum pulang Donghae-ah?" tanya Kangin appa kepada Donghae.

Mendengar nama asing yang kembali masuk ketelinga ku, aku mulai penasaran dan ikut menatap kearah Donghae.

"eopso appa, dia bilang ada latihan untuk olimpiade matematika bulan depan"

"anak itu" gumam Kangin appa, namun masih bisa di dengar dengan yang lain.

"kau ini, seharusnya kau bangga dengan anakmu yang cerdas itu. kau saja sama sekali tidak pernah mengikuti olimpiade saat kau masih sekolah dulu. Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak pernah juara kelas maupun masuk 10 besar di kelas" ucap eomma dengan nada mengejek.

Kami semua tertawa mendengar ucapan eomma, kecuali Kangin appa yang memasang wajah masam. Dari cerita yang pernah ku dengar dari eomma, mereka memang pernah satu kelas saat di high school. Bahkan mereka sempat berpacaran, dan akhirnya putus. Cinta lama bersemi kembai eoh?

"tapi kau mencintai namja yang bodoh itu kan?" ucap Kangin appa yang langsung membuat eomma terkejut dan tersedak oleh minumannya.

Kami semakin tertawa melihat 'perang' kedua orang tua itu.

"annyeong, mian aku terlambat" ucap seorang namja yang baru datang masih dengan seragam sekolah dan tas ransel di punggungnya.

"eoh, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah pulang? Cepatlah makan. Kau pasti sangat lapar" ucap eomma kepada namja berkulit pucat yang di panggilnya Kyuhyun itu.

Namja itu pun duduk tepat di hadapan ku tanpa menjawab ucapan eomma.

**Sungmin POV end**

**KyuHyun POV**

Ku dudukkan tubuhku di kursi kosong yang ada di samping Siwon hyung. Setelah duduk dengan nyaman ku tatap seorang asing yang duduk tepat di hadapan ku. Inikah anaknya leeteuk eomma? Aku pikir anaknya namja, ternyata yeoja. Mungkin karena dia merasa karena terus aku perhatikan, dia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap canggung ke arah ku.

"eoh, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau harus berkenalan dengan Minnie" ucap kangin appa, membuat ku langsung menolehkan kepala kearahnya dan menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Minnie, sosok manis yang ada di depan mu itu" ucap Donghae hyung. Aku pun kembali menatap sosok yang tepat ada di hadapan ku.

"eoh, annyeong. Cho kyuhyun imnida" ucap ku

"ah, ne. Annyeong, Lee SungMin imnida" ucapnya dan tersenyum manis kearah ku.

"kau harus memanggilnya 'hyung' Kyu. Dia satu tahun diatas mu" ucap eomma di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"nde?!" aku membelalakkan mataku. Bukan, bukan karena aku kaget kalau sosok yang terlihat masih mirip anak-anak ini ternyata lebih tua dari ku. Namun, aku kaget karena sosok yang ada di hadapan ku adalah seorang namja. Namja? Mana ada namja seperti itu.

"dia namja?" tanya ku sambil menunjuk kearah sosok di hadapan ku.

Ku lihat sosok yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama sungmin itu menghela napas, dan menghembuskannya.

"ne, aku namja" ucapnya dengan ekspresi frustasi.

Ku dengar semua tertawa mendengarnya. Apa ada yang lucu?

"kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja minnie-ah. Aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau kau namja saat pertama melihat mu. Untunya eomma pernah menceritakan soal anak laki-lakinya" ucap donghae hyung sambil terus tertawa.

"ya, kau sangat cantik seperti eomma mu" ucap kangin appa.

Aku diam dan mencoba mengabaikan semua itu dan memakan makanan ku.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Normal POV**

Setelah makan malam, Kyuhyun pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Menyisakan lima orang namja yang masih asik bercanda gurau di meja makan.

"jadi kau pernah juara nasional untuk lomba dance? Wah daebak!" ucap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"ne, aku sangat menyukai dance sejak kecil. Besok aku kenalkan partner dance ku di sekolah" ucap Donghae dengan semangat.

"jinjja? Maukah kau mengajari ku dance? aku sangat tertarik dengan dance, tapi appa ku tidak mengijinkan ku dan malah menyuruhku belajar martial arts" ucap Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya.

"mwo?! Martial arts?" teriak yang lain, termasuk Leeteuk yang tidak tahu kalau anaknya pernah belajar martial arts.

"ne, waeyo?" tanya Sungmin dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Kebiasaannya saat bertanya atau tidak mengerti, akan memiringkan kepalanya dan tentu saja hanya akan menambah kadar keimutan di wajahnya yang memang sangat imut itu.

"sulit di pecaya" gumam Siwon.

"kau tidak pernah cerita pada eomma" ucap Leeteuk

"sepertinya fisik mu memang penuh tipuan Sungmin-ah" ucap Kangin dengan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Siwon hyung sangat pandai beladiri taek wondo. Tubuhnya sangat bagus dan atletis. Tapi, kau?" Donghae pun ikut menimpali.

"YAA! Aku serius. Aku bahkan pernah memenangkan perlombaan martial arts saat di Jepang.

"tapi kenapa tubuh mu sangat montok, dan tidak atletis sama sekali" ucap Donghae yang langsung membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah donghae yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"YAA! Mau aku hajar hah?!" teriak Sungmin dengan postur hendak memukul kepala Donghae.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun tertawa dengan lepas, tidak menyadari seorang namja tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul. Ini FF pertama ku yang berani ku publish di FFn karena sebelumnya saya hanya menumpuknya di laptop saya. Tolong komennya chingudeul.

Khamsahamnida


End file.
